Blown Away
by CatrinaSL
Summary: SFW Femslash FluffFest. Trigger warning for attempted assault. Darcy meets a beautiful girl or two while visiting *cough*National City*cough* DC. "You're the expert, why don't you lead by example?" Sam challenged. "You've been checking out the blonde over at the bar since before we got our appetizer. Go over there and talk to her! Get her number; show us how it's done."


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe or, um, CBS? Who owns Supergirl? Whoever it is, it's not me.

 **Trigger warning for attempted assault.**

* * *

"It's not about getting the number," Sam put forth. "It's about not looking like an idiot when I actually talk to her. Doesn't matter if it's on the phone or in person."

"So just say words," Darcy campaigned. "If you're an idiot, that's okay; it's a conversation starter."

Steve laughed.

Sam shook his head. "I know this intellectually, but putting it into practice..."

Darcy shook her head and grinned at the superhero sitting across from her who was, apparently, afraid to talk to a girl. "I would never have believed it of you," she said. "But trust me, you don't wanna rely on this guy," she poked her thumb in Steve's direction, "to make you look good in front of the ladies. Unless it's better by comparison."

"Okay, all right," Steve waved his hands, begging for a cessation. "I do okay," he claimed with a grin.

"Yeah, Beth told me how you asked her out."

Steve suddenly became oddly silent.

"Oh?" Sam prompted. "I wanna hear this."

Steve scrunched up his nose. "It's not that great a story, really."

"It is, though," Darcy disagreed.

Sam encouraged her with a beckon. She leaned forward and looked from Steve to his eager friend.

"He asked her if it was okay if he didn't leave a tip, as long as he bought her dessert when he took her out on a date."

Steve took his lumps smilingly, allowing Sam and Darcy's shared laughter to wash over him. He nodded and took a sip of his drink. "I did tip her. _And_ bought dessert. So it worked."

"Only because you're..." Sam waved vaguely at Steve's torso. "You."

Darcy shrugged. "Maybe. But even though it was ridiculous, the point is that he put himself out there, made a fool of himself, and got to have dinner with a gorgeous dame."

Steve smiled into his drink. "She _is_ gorgeous."

"I know, right?" Darcy agreed.

Sam leaned back. "So why don't you have anybody?"

Darcy raised an eyebrow. "Is that a requirement?"

"No, I'm just saying... you're the expert, why don't you lead by example?" Sam asked. Steve grinned, keeping carefully silent and observing this new turn of the conversation.

"Maybe nobody's caught my eye yet," Darcy replied, clearing her throat.

"Yeah, I _know_ that ain't true," Sam argued. "You've been checking out the blonde over at the bar since before we got our appetizer."

Darcy looked slightly abashed but rolled with it. "Can you blame me?"

Sam assessed the human in question. "Nah."

"So go over there and talk to her," Steve urged.

"Just like that?" Sam asked, then, glancing at Darcy, decided to throw in on Team Cap. "Yeah, go get her number; show us how it's done."

Darcy regarded her challengers, and the target. "Okay," she said. She shed her sweater, tossed her hair, stood up, and made her way across the restaurant.

* * *

It was the adorable fidget that Darcy had noticed first. She had shifted from one foot to the other, unzipping and rezipping her wallet, adjusting her glasses, fiddling with the end of the ponytail that she couldn't seem to decide should be dangling down her neck or teasing over the top of her shoulder. She noticed every passerby, her eyes everywhere, as though with a glance she could keep them from seeing her. She leaned on the bar, stepped back and rested a forearm on the edge of it, or propped her chin in her hand as she patiently waited, and every thought in her head played out across her face, her mouth twisting as she let her mind wander.

Darcy knew just how to proceed. She stepped up to the bar next to her and said, "Waiting for takeout?"

The girl looked surprised to be spoken to. "Huh? Oh, yeah. It's... taking longer than usual."

"Do you come here a lot?" Darcy asked.

The girl nodded. "It's my favorite place. I'm probably here more often than I'm in my own kitchen." And then there was a smile that made Darcy thank Sam and Steve for prodding her into coming over.

"My friends dared me to ask you for your number," she said.

This had plainly never happened to her before. "Me?" she asked, blinking in surprise.

Darcy smiled and gave her a nod, pointing at the table where the DC branch of the Avengers were trying not to look like they were interested in the conversation across the room.

The girl squinted. "Is that... Captain America?"

"Sometimes," Darcy replied. Their server showed up at the table with dinner, and both men ducked gratefully behind her.

"Wow, uh, I... don't know what to say..." the girl admitted, blushing a little. "I'm not really... dating a superhero would probably be really stressful."

"Oh, no, I didn't mean..." Darcy began. So much for smooth. "I was asking for me. _I_ want your number. I'm Darcy. I'm not a superhero. I just... have dinner with them sometimes. And knock their heads together when they need it."

The girl laughed. "Kara," she replied. Then, with a blush, she admitted, "If... I'd known you were asking for _you_ , you'd already have my number."

 _Success!_ Darcy grinned and pulled out her phone. "Want to trade?"

Kara nodded and passed over her phone. Darcy watched her out of the corner of her eye while she put herself in Kara's contacts as "Darcy (not a superhero)" and smiled when she saw Kara adjust her glasses and frown as she concentrated on navigating Darcy's phone.

"So, I'll text you sometime?" Kara said hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe we could get together the next time I'm in town."

"Oh, are you not from around here?" Kara asked, slightly crestfallen.

"I'm based in New York, but I come down to visit a lot, so I'll be around."

"Oh, good. I mean, I'm not really from around here, either, but I do live here. In the city, now."

She was so adorable the Darcy wanted to scoop her up and take her home to cuddle.

Sam waved to get Darcy's attention. She frowned. "I'd really rather stay here and talk to you, but... fajitas," she told Kara.

"It's fine," Kara said. "I'm sure my food will be—" The bartender chose that moment to approach with a large bag. "—Here any second," she finished.

"Nice to meet you," Darcy said, still reluctant to leave her.

Kara smiled and pushed her glasses up a little. "You too."

* * *

They had just stepped outside to exchange similar opinions about how good the food was when the Call to Assemble came.

"Good thing we got dessert to go!" Darcy chirped.

"I'll take you back to Sam's before we leave," Steve offered.

"No, just go save the world; I'm fine," Darcy told him, waving a hand.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

She dismissed them with a gesture and watched as Sam hailed a cab to take them to rendezvous with the quinjet. Then she pulled out her phone and sent her first text to Kara:

 _I've been ditched for the greater good, but at least they left me with the chocolate!_

It was a nice night, so Darcy strolled along the street, hoping she'd get a reply so that she could pretend like Kara was there beside her, taking a romantic walk after a date.

 _I'm jealous_

was the reply, followed by,

 _Best dessert in the city_

 _I think I might have a candy bar in my desk though_

 _Working late?_ Darcy wondered.

 _Yeah my boss has high expectations_

 _but it's necessary work_

 _Saving the world, one demanding boss at a time?_ Darcy asked.

 _Something like that ;)_

Kara texted back.

Darcy smiled, deciding to wander for a while. She didn't even notice how deserted the sidewalk was until a gigantic dude came stumbling backward out of a loud bar and banged into her. The dessert in her hands went everywhere.

"Seriously?!" she screeched. "I was looking forward to that!"

"It's all good, baby," he assured her drunkenly.

"Ugh," Darcy replied, and trudged away, hoping to find the nearest big intersection so that she could grab a cab.

But the last cab she had seen had taken the only superheroes in the area far away from her, fulfilling Murphy's Law of Cabs: they're everywhere when you don't want one and absent when you do.

She looked around her and realized that she must have gone the wrong direction. Lamenting the fact that DC was an infuriating maze, she brushed past the guy who had ruined all her hopes of chocolate for the evening and stormed back the way she had come.

"Hey," he said, reaching out and grabbing her arm. "You lost? I can give you some directions back to my place."

"Get off." She shrugged away from him and walked quicker.

"Don't be like that."

"Dude, leave me alone or I will tase your ass. I'm not kidding around."

He laughed. "Those are illegal," he told her.

"Yeah? So is assaulting someone, but that doesn't seem to bother you."

"I was only—" he began, but Darcy didn't want to hear the rest. She booked it. "Hey!" she heard him shout.

"So if I said I was being followed by a scary guy how soon could I get an extraction?" she asked as soon as Sam answered his phone.

"We're already over the Atlantic," he told her.

She heard Steve yell, "Mission details!" in the background.

"I'm gonna have Steve call 911," Sam assured her.

Muffled swearing from Steve came through the phone, followed by angry vows that he'd never leave her alone on the street again.

"Tony's calling Rhodey. I'm pretty sure he's in town tonight. Try to get somewhere with people, and don't be afraid to defend yourself if you have to."

"Right," Darcy said, checking over her shoulder. "If all else fails, I can always scream like a woman being accosted in a major metropolitan area."

"Stay on the phone with me," Sam coached.

"No problem," Darcy told him.

It shouldn't have been that hard to get back to where she had been before, but she had no idea where she was. If she wasn't being followed or shaking with fear, she'd have looked up her location on her phone, but she was afraid of what would happen if she stopped moving forward.

"Okay, they said they have patrol cars in the area already, so it shouldn't be long," Sam told her. "Where are you?"

"I don't know," Darcy admitted. "I didn't think I'd gotten that far away from the restaurant, but—"

Darcy dropped her phone when she was snagged around the waist. She was sure she'd be embarrassed later about the frightened noise she made, but the situation called for it.

"I'm not a bad guy," said a voice in her ear. "Why are you acting like I'm gonna hurt you?"

"Because _you're_ acting like you are!" Darcy shouted back, struggling and managing to elbow him in the gut.

He groaned, then yelled, "Well, maybe now I am!"

Darcy scrabbled in her bag and screamed, "Somebody help me!"

Then there were three sounds Darcy wasn't used to: the snap and buzz of her taser (she hadn't actually used it in a year or so), the muted sound of Sam's voice yelling from her phone, and a strange swoosh.

The guy dropped to his knees and crumpled to the ground, but Darcy's focus wasn't on him anymore. It was on the red boots, short skirt, cape, and blue top emblazoned with a red _S_. And the smile on the face of the girl wearing them.

"Looks like you've got things under control," her attempted rescuer said, reaching down to retrieve her phone. She held it out to Darcy, and Darcy took it.

Red and blue bulbs flashed behind her, and Supergirl tossed her hair over her shoulder. "You gonna be okay now?" she asked.

Darcy nodded and lifted her phone to assure Sam that she was okay. As she did so, she heard the swooshing sound again, as the blonde angel who had come to save her soared effortlessly away into the sky.

* * *

The rest of Darcy's night wasn't the greatest, but got better when Rhodey arrived to help her sort it out (and even offered to help her pay the ticket the cops gave her for using her taser, which was still illegal, despite what may have happened to her if she hadn't used it). After everything was over, she just wanted to take her several hugs from War Machine, get back to Sam's to see if he had any ice cream in his freezer, and then pass out in his thankfully extremely comfortable guest bedroom.

She didn't get a chance to text Kara until she boarded the train the next morning.

 _You'll never guess who I met last night_

 _Do tell :)_

 _Actually, it might make you jealous, so I don't know if I should_

 _I met two beautiful girls_

 _One of them blew me away_

 _The other one nearly saved my life_

 _Am I supposed to guess which one is me?_

 _If you want, but I have a feeling that the pair of you are very special_

 _And I wouldn't mind getting to know you better_

 _Both of you ;)_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** You can read my behind the scenes rambling on my blog, iwillwriteyourfic DOT blogspot DOT com SLASH 2016 SLASH 04 SLASH sfw-femslash-flufffest DOT html, and please do, because at least there I have a link that will let you read the fic on ao3, where they let you do a left align. Ugh.


End file.
